The present invention relates to the use of a preparation for preventing the coloring of skin when dyeing the hair, novel skin protection compositions, and a process for dyeing hair with the use of these skin protection compositions or said preparation.
When dyeing hair, even when the hair dye composition is applied with utmost care, coloring of the skin cannot always be avoided. This coloring of the skin is particularly unsightly and annoying on the visible parts of the skin directly adjoining the hairline.
Numerous so-called color-spot removers are known which can be employed after the hair dyeing treatment is concluded for removing the spots of color. Regardless of the composition employed, subsequent removal of spots of color is always irritating to the skin due to the cleaning materials contained in the compositions and the mechanical rubbing which is generally required to remove the spots of color. In addition, these color-spot removers are often not capable of entirely eliminating the color from the skin once it has occurred.
Therefore, to prevent the coloring of skin when dyeing hair, skin creams in the form of oil-in-water emulsions or water-in-oil emulsions and petrolatum are applied directly to the skin adjoining the hairline before beginning the dyeing treatment.
However, it has been shown that the use of skin protection compositions in the form of emulsions, particularly in hair dyeing treatments with dark, color-intensive shades, does not adequately protect the skin from coloring and subsequent treatment with a color-spot remover is required.
Vaseline is unsuitable as protection against coloring of the skin when dyeing the hair, since its insolubility in water makes it very difficult to remove again from the skin adjoining the hairline without the use of organic solvents such as acetone or benzene.
Therefore, the problem is posed of providing a preparation of use in preventing the coloring of skin when dyeing or tinting hair which is easy to apply and safely protects the skin adjoining the hairline from being colored when dyeing or tinting the hair. It should be possible to remove this preparation easily and completely with water after the dyeing treatment or after tinting and the preparation should also be tolerated well by the skin.